Morbid Curiosity
by PineappleIce
Summary: What happens when a man like Captain Jack Sparrow, a man who loves every moment of life, faces death? A collection of drabbles. More information inside. [discontinued]
1. Relief

At the 30deathfics community on Livejournal, I'm writing thirty fics about death and Jack Sparrow. You can read them here. I'd love it if you reviewed.

* * *

#13 "Relief" (Jack Sparrow, POTC)  
Fandom: POTC  
Title: Relief  
Author/Artist: Nicole (PineappleIce or sulliedxunusual)  
Theme: #13 Lies  
Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Slight DMC spoilers, I suppose.  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Okay.  
Summary: She had promised him. But it was all a lie.

* * *

_"If it came to it... would yer stop him? Would yer save me, luv?"_

_A soft smile, a comforting touch. "Of course I would."_

_"Do yer love me?"_

_Brown eyes twinkled. "You know I do, Jack."_

Lies.

As he had suspected, Will had wanted him dead. _Really_ wanted him dead. And now he was standing before him, his sword pointed at Jack's throat. Jack had just woke up, and so he was unarmed and completely helpless. Apart from Elizabeth, standing against the wall, staring at the floor. She had promised... but why wasn't she doing anything?

She had lied, and he knew that, but he didn't want to believe it.

He called out to her weakly, but she didn't look up at him, closing her eyes instead. He saw the wetness of a tear move slowly down her porcelain cheek.

"How does it feel to be facing death, Jack?" Will spat.

Jack blinked, watching Elizabeth turn and run from the room, abandoning him. He looked back at Will. "Relieving."

He stepped forward, into the blade.


	2. Revenge

#2 "Revenge" (Jack Sparrow, POTC)  
Fandom: POTC  
Title: Revenge  
Author/Artist: Nicole (PineappleIce or sulliedxunusual)  
Theme: #2 Passion  
Characters: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Character death, slight DMC spoilers  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served hot.

* * *

She looked up at him with soft eyes. They had once been so innocent, so pure, but now they spoke of the world she had seen, the pain she had suffered. Her skin was golden, no longer white, but he knew when he touched it it would be just as soft and smooth. 

"Jack-" she whispered, standing up.

"No, luv." He grabbed her and pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his own rough ones, pushing his tongue into her mouth, just like in their last kiss. Before she had killed him. He had been thinking of this moment for a long time. He pushed her back towards the bed.

"Jack- Will shall-" she breathed out between their passionate kisses.

"No. No Will, luv. Just you and ole' Jack." She moaned out her agreement, finding his lips again, her hands on his sash, tugging it off.

Then she froze. He pulled away from her, looking down at her horrified face.

"Jack," she whispered again, but in a much different tone.

There was no sign of his grin, only darkness in his eyes. "I'm not sorry, luv." He considered kissing her again, then decided against it. It might make him regret his actions.

He rose and headed for the door, casting a look back at Elizabeth, lying so heartbroken on the bed, the dagger sticking out of her chest.


	3. Emily

#21 "Emily" (Jack Sparrow, POTC)  
Fandom: POTC  
Title: Emily  
Author/Artist: Nicole (PineappleIce or sulliedxunusual)  
Theme: #21 Cold  
Characters: Jack Sparrow, OC  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Death  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
Summary: The Sparrow children had a fever. Little Jack pulled through, but on a cold morning, his sister Emily was lost from him forever.

* * *

The snow caked the window on the other side, and small, scared brown eyes stared out. He had been bed-ridden for days now, overcome by a fever that had attacked his tiny, weak body. The doctor had said he would pull through. 

"It's cold," he said quietly, and shivered, pulling his quilt further up. He looked across at his sister, lying in the bed next to his. She, too, had fallen into the fever's clutches. The maid was tucking her in.

"Now, Master Sparrow," the maid said. "Be quiet. Your sister needs her rest."

Jack made a face at her back as she left the room, then turned to his sister again. "Emily, it's cold, isn't it?"

She coughed.

"Do you want to play, Emily?" Her eyes held his for a moment before they slid out of focus. "Emily!" he said, sitting up. "Wake up, silly girl..."

But there was no answer. There would never be another answer.


	4. Drums

#20 "Drums" (Jack Sparrow, POTC)  
Fandom: POTC  
Title: Drums  
Author/Artist: Nicole (PineappleIce or sulliedxunusual)  
Theme: #20 Memory  
Characters: Jack Sparrow, James Norrington  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Slash, Character Death, Angst  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
Summary: "Someday I'll have to watch you hang, Jack."

* * *

_Longing kisses in the twilight, two hot bodies pressed together, whispered promises of love._

Cold, empty grey-green eyes stared out of a white face up at the platform.

_"I will never let you fall."_

_"I'll stand up for you forever."_

The golden face was relaxed, calm. His lips were even twisted into that crooked, confident grin. But his brown eyes were desperate, full of betrayal and horror. They held the grey-green ones unsteadily.

_"I... I love you." Brown eyes in a flushed, grinning face twinkled._

The drums. Dear God, they cut through Commodore Norrington. He wished they would end and yet he prayed they would never stop.

_"I don't drink," the taller man said, looking at the bottle of rum with distaste._

_"Aye... I won't tell a soul, savvy?"_

_"Well... alright." And he reached out and took it, taking a long drink, much to the amusement of Jack._

_"Don't drink my arse, mate."_

James was sure he saw a tear roll down Jack's cheek, and that was when he knew he had to do something.

_"I'm not sure we should be doing this- I mean, I'm- and you're... it's not right, I mean..." He ran a hand through wild brown hair, looking wilder than usual. "Jesus, Jack, what would people say? What would-?"_

_"Oh, shut up and kiss me."_

James turned on his heel and walked away.

_"Someday I'll have to watch you hang, Jack."_

_"Sometimes I honestly think you've got a stick up your arse, mate, and not mine- though we can change that. Don't worry all the time!"_

The drums stopped.


	5. Leaving By Choice

#10 "Leaving By Choice" (Jack Sparrow, POTC)  
Fandom: POTC  
Title: Leaving By Choice  
Author/Artist: Nicole (PineappleIce or sulliedxunusual)  
Theme: #10 Suicide  
Characters: Jack Sparrow  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Suicide, angst  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
Summary: At the end of his life, Jack Sparrow is but a shadow of his former self.

* * *

Suicide? No, this wasn't suicide. A man like Captain Jack Sparrow would never succumb to the shameful, weak way out that was suicide. What he was doing... what he was doing was the right thing to do. It would help people. The world would surely be a better place without him. He had nothing left to live for, nobody who loved him anymore. All those people had come and gone; Elizabeth, who had sworn she loved him, had wound up with Will anyway. Will, who had been almost a brother, had never forgiven Jack. Anamaria- well, she was too changing for Jack's liking, and she had eventually morphed again, into a proper lady with no need for a man like Jack. Gibbs had joined Barbossa's crew after the latter claimed ownership of the Pearl. 

No ship, no friends. There was barely even any money for rum or food. This was not life. So leaving it by choice was not suicide.

There were no tears left in his eyes as he reached for the rusty blade at his waist. They were long gone, the last ones spent so many days ago. Now there was only peace and understanding.

Captain Jack, so faded. The tongue that had once been so sharp and quick had no witty last words as the blade sliced worn, golden skin.

Then again, there would have been nobody to hear them.


	6. Understanding

#17 "Understanding" (Jack Sparrow, POTC)  
Fandom: POTC  
Title: Understanding  
Author/Artist: Nicole (PineappleIce or sulliedxunusual)  
Theme: #17 Redemption  
Characters: Jack Sparrow, James Norrington  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Death, and you may find slash in here if you look for it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.  
Summary: James Norrington had made his decision. Now he had to carry it out.

**------------------------------------**

"I'm sorry there's nothing more I can do," James said, hands crossed behind his back as he rocked stiffly on his heels. His face was paler than usual, his eyes fixed firmly on the wall behind Jack.

Jack, shackled to the wall, swallowed. "No, you aren't," he whispered, but it was without bitterness. He blinked, numb, understanding, calm. "I'm your redemption, aye? You get rid of me and you get back your status, your life..."

James looked strange to Jack, standing before him, poker straight in his neat, crisp navy jacket and polished shoes, that ridiculous wig on his head. His face was clean-shaven again. Jack almost scoffed. He had seen this man at his lowest point, and it had suited him so much more. The soon-to-be Commodore licked his pale lips, looked up to the ceiling. For a moment, his grey eyes looked wet. "That's right," he said softly.

Then there was silence. It was the most comfortable silence Jack had ever shared with James, one where they both understood the other perfectly.

Then James was holding a pistol. His hand was shaking but his face was quite calm. He had made his decision.

"I'm glad it ends here, with you," Jack murmured out, closing his eyes.

James almost smiled. "I would have it no other way." A million things rushed to the tip of his tongue, but only one word escaped before the pistol went off. "Jack..."

And it ended there, in a cloud of smoke. James wasn't even aware of crying as he took Jack's still body from the shackles, dropping to the floor and craddling him as he grew cold. But tears splashed down onto Jack's bandana, soaking it through.

It would be a long time before James realised what he had lost.


	7. Leverage

#24 "Leverage" (Jack Sparrow, POTC)  
Fandom: POTC  
Title: Leverage  
Author/Artist: Nicole (PineappleIce or sulliedxunusual)  
Theme: #24 Weakness  
Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Character death, and there's slash if you want there to be.  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.  
Summary: Jack could have left Will to die, but he had leverage to save the blacksmith's life; his own.

**------------------------------------**

"I told you not to come!" Will Turner's voice was loud, carrying, on the edge of hysteria. Bright brown eyes gazed at Jack out of a horrified face.

Jack nodded, his face serious. "I know you did." The pirate holding his right shoulder gripped a little tighter. The pistol being held at his head was pushed up harder.

"Did you not know it was a trap?" Will demanded, his hair streaming into his face as he tried in vain to escape the chair he was tied to.

"Of course I did," Jack replied calmly.

Will's voice was angry, cracked with emotion, and his eyes were bright with tears. "Then you are the most foolish pirate I have ever met! Why did you come?"

"Leverage, mate. This time it's me."

Will had stopped struggling. His face was confused. "What are you talking about, Jack? They're going to kill us-"

"No, Mister Turner; no, they aren't." Jack smiled a little. "My life in exchange for your freedom. They already agreed."

Will went white. "No!" he exclaimed, trying to wriggle free once more. "No! You're my Captain, we share the same fate, Jack!"

"You don't deserve my fate, mate," Jack said, still with that grim smile. "You're a free man, I don't deserve anythin' from you, you of all people."

Someone was behind Will, unfastening the rope around his wrists. He was being pulled to his feet, steered towards the door, towards freedom. But his eyes were fixed on Captain Jack Sparrow, standing so still, so calm, pinned between two fearsome pirates. "Why are you doing this?" he shouted, as he was pulled away. Tears stung his eyes; was this going to be the last time he saw Jack? "Jack!"

"You always were my favourite weakness, dear William," came the gentle reply that somehow carried over to Will's ears as he reached the sunlight.

Will was thrown forward; he hit the ground hard on his front and heard the door close behind him. Then the pistol went off.

"The fool," Will whispered.


	8. Obsession

#16 "Obsession" (Jack Sparrow, POTC)  
Fandom: POTC  
Title: Obsession  
Author/Artist: Nicole (PineappleIce or sulliedxunusual)  
Theme: #16 Envy  
Characters: Jack Sparrow, Anamaria, Elizabeth Swann  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Character death  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
Summary: Her obsession with Jack Sparrow drives Ana to murder.

* * *

_"Jack..." Elizabeth had blushed in a very pretty way and blinked soft eyes. One warm hand was closed around his wrist as she faced him, breathing shallowly. "I need to tell you something."_

_She was going to say that she loved him. Jack had been expecting it for a while, and he didn't want to hear it. He was fond of Elizabeth, fonder of her than of any woman, but he would never love her back. "Don't say it, luv," he warned, looking away._

_"But I-" She never finished, because he kissed her, hard and passionate, only to stop the words escaping. He realised everyone was watching them, realised they would now know of what had been happening in Jack's cabin each night. Great... He moved away and nodded to the glowing Elizabeth._

"Ana! **Ana**! What have you _done_?" Jack faced her, horrified, his eyes quite unable to take in the vivid scene before his eyes.

Ana, covered in blood and tears, did not reply. Her lips trembled and she stared at Elizabeth, apparently horrified herself. Elizabeth lay against the wall, a shocked expression on her pale, cold face, her empty eyes open. Her body was a red mess from the dagger in Ana's hand.

"You killed her!" Jack breathed.

"You kissed her," Ana said shakily. "You loved her!" There was fire in her eyes now, anger in that wicked face.

"I didn't love her! I didn't!"

Ana fled. Jack swallowed around the large lump that seemed to have formed in his throat and lifted the cold, dead body of the woman he hadn't loved.


End file.
